Obsessed
by Fall-down-Alice
Summary: After her parents die in a car crash, Bella comes to live with the Cullens and her former obsession Edward. While Bella starts collecting secrects, Edward tries to let some of them go. A story about hate and obsession and how it can turn into love.
1. Prologue

**Alright, my first story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Agonized screams were carried up the stairs, followed by two men in scrubs, holding a winding creature, clawing at their faces and ripping their shirts.

The creature screamed again, a terrorizing sound hollowing its ribcage.

With wide eyes she looked upon the men, serene and calm on the outside, but praying on the inside, begging God to wake her up from this nightmare.

With all their strength the men managed to heave the creature outside, carrying it through the door just as its eyes opened.

Green eyes, with just a speck of gold, almost swallowed up by the enormous black pupils.

_Dear Lord, what had she done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Interested? Then review!<br>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, here's my first chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Well, I hated school.<p>

Of course, every normal- working teenager is supposed to hate school or at least say so.

But I really, _really_ hated school.

And you know whom I hated even more? Fucking Rosalie _I'm a bitch _Hale.

Frustrated I tried to yank the chewed gum out of my hair, but to no avail. Hot tears sprang up in my eyes. I was so proud of my long wavy hair, the only thing I really liked about my appearance.

"I think you will have to cut it, Bella. I'm sorry."

"No, no, damn no! Rosalie's got everything else, she will not get my hair, too! Oh please, Alice, just help me, will ya?"

Rosalie was the bane of my existence. Ever since I made her look stupid in 9th grade, she hated my guts. Well, she was the one who thought that Paris was located in Spain.

But because she was the perfect little girl, everybody adored her and started to hate me too, of course.

Ugh. The gum just wouldn't come out!

My tears were flowing now.

"Alice, I really need to get this gum out, please!"

"Okay, okay, but it's gonna hurt real bad, alright?"

I hated Rosalie just as much as I loved Alice. She always stood up for me when no one else would and she was friends with me even though she's kind of popular. Which should have been pretty ordinary, but in high school it just wasn't. And the best thing was: Even though she often didn't understand me, she was always by my side, no matter what.

Alice always seemed happy and chirpy and excited to our classmates, but the side she only showed me was her serious one. She has been adopted by Esme and Carlisle, my godparents, when she was only 5 and the memories of her former home still gave her nightmares to this day.

My head is yanked back brutally and somebody seemed intent on ripping all my hair out.

"Jesus Alice, what are you doing back there? Are you trying to kill me?"

She was not disturbed. Snickering she said: "Well I got it out, didn't I?" and she showed me a lump of pink bubble gum with my precious hair all over it. Oh thank God! I whooped and started doing the shimmy dance with Alice, when the door abruptly opened and in strode none other than the wicked witch herself.

Smirking, she said: "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you throwing yourself a pity party, Isabella? "

I really, really wanted to say fuck you, but I just saved my hair and wanted to play save for a while. Rose was known for her bitchiness. Who else would throw a chewed gum at someone's head for finishing a test before her? Okay, I may have made a snide comment regarding her intellect, but she deserved it.

So I just strode out with Alice on my tail and thought all the curse words I couldn't throw at her.

And who was standing outside? Well, Edward Cullen, of course.

He was probably waiting for Rose while discreetly rolling a joint between his fingertips.

"Hey Allie pop, how's it going? You having a good day?", he asked her. Edward was Alice's older brother and he just adored her. I think besides a good fuck and a strong joint, she was the only thing that could. Alice nodded happily and discreetly pointed and thrusted her head in my direction, alerting Edward to my presence.

"Isabella." ,he said snidely with an impeccable nod in my direction, looking disgusted. Must have picked up his manners from Rosalie.

The truth was, Edward Cullen was an ass. He was ill-mannered, violent, had anger issues and thought he was king of the world. And to make matters even worse, he was Rosalie's boyfriend. All in all he was only tolerable because he was Alice's brother.

And still, I found myself incorrigible in love with him. I blame his good looks and awesome black leather jacket. Shyly, I nodded back, every bit the awkward self I was around the student body except for my friends and total enemies.

Desperate, Alice tries to get Edward interested in the biology project we're doing together and puts the praise for me on thick. But Edward is only half listening, absent mindedly nodding, while rolling his joint again.

I was concerned with keeping my blush from rising to my face. All I wanted to scream was: 'He said my name! 'I just didn't know what was wrong with me.

Well of course I did, obviously brain damage, but I couldn't get a cure and Carlisle wouldn't prescribe me any pills without a sound cause and I'm in love with your son would probably be one, but I was just too embarrassed to admit it.

But it would probably be worth it if I could see Edward as the jackass he really is without fighting the urge to lick his fingers. Just imagine the conversation:

"Well Bella, what can I help you with today?"

"Carlisle, I need medicine, really strong medicine. I have severe brain damage."

"And why do you think you have brain damage?"

"Because I'm in love with your son, even though he is reaaally mean to me!"

"Oh well, then of course something must be done! We can't have you in love with my son. Here, take these 30 pills twice a day and you should be fine in a couple weeks. Or a human vegetable, depends."

I snickered to myself. Edward noticed and stared at me, so of course I started blushing head to toe. Again, he looked disturbed and adverted his gaze to Rosalie, who was coming out of the ladies room in this moment. After a few fake polite words between Rosalie and Alice, who tried to get along for Edwards sake, the bell thankfully rang and we parted ways.

I exhaled in relief. I knew Alice just wanted to help me, but talking to Edward was just exhausting for my heart.

"Please Allie pop, whatever you do, never try to help me again, alright?, I asked.

"Of course, your wish is my command.", she replied, as she did every time I pleaded with her.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully. People ignored me, a few shot me glares and my best friends became the only reason I didn't drop out of high school already. Oh, and my education, kind of. I scribbled love notes in my poem only to erase them after in total humiliation of my non-existent self-respect.

After school I chatted a couple minutes with Alice and Angela, trying to concoct a devious plan of revenge for one Rosalie Hale, which we would have never realized, before I got in my car to drive home.

I was stuck in some traffic jam, when my phone started to ring. It was the local police station. Sighing, I picked up.

"Hey dad, what's up? Do you want me to swing by the grocery store, because I'm just now passing the exit?", I asked. Someone coughed on the other line.

"Bella…" I knew that voice.

"Riley? Why are you calling, is everything o.k.?"

More coughing. Man, that guy needed some medicine.

"Bella, we need you to come down to the station, right away. It's important."

Weird. Did they find out I stole that chocolate bar from the grocery store? Busted…

The traffic was getting thinner. Up ahead I saw a Police car and an officer waving the cars along, just as a fire truck drove up from the side street, sirens wailing. Some kind of accident, here in Forks, huh.

"Okay, I'm coming down, but I'm gonna be a little while, I already missed the intersection and got stuck in traffic, there's some kind of accident."

"Oh God Bella, turn around, now!"

The car in front of me moved, clearing my view. Beside the fire truck, a red VW stood, smoking and turned upside down. One door was torn of and lay a few feet away and the windows were shattered.

But the most disturbing thing was the blood trace in front of the passenger seat.

Because this wasn't just anybody's car.

It was my mom's.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I continue?<strong>

**Reviews are like chocolate!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, so here's the new chapter. I really hope you'll like it! Please Review**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

„What's up, dude?" Mike asked while punching my arm.

I shrugged uncommitted and rolled the joint I've been carrying since lunch between my finger. It was my last one. I needed to check in with Tyler again soon, so he could get me another ration. I hated being without weed, it was my medicine, my cure all.

Looking across the parking lot, I sighed aggravated. Alice was taking forever and I was her ride. She was gossiping with the Swan girl, the annoying little twat.

She was always staring at me, making me uncomfortable, trying to get to my secrets. And my secrets were my most guarded possession, all I have left from my former life.I hated anyone who tried to know them or get me to spill. She was no different.

Mike and a couple other guys had formed a circle around me, talking about cars and pussy. Ben was just telling us about this Angela chick he'd like to bang, I think she hangs with Alice, when his stomach rumbled. My eyes shot up to meet his.

"Where's your lunch?" I asked, interrupting his speech.

Ben looked at me strangely.

" I forgot it at home, why?" he asked, head cocked to the side. My muscles tightened and my hands curled into fists.

" Why didn't you buy something, then?" I asked, my voice trembling. Ben held his hands up defensively.

" Look man, what's up with you today? The food was yucky, I would rather starve than force that shit down."

My whole body was shaking. To disregard his body like that, to loiter around school even though he was hungry and to say he would rather starve…

"Edward, are you coming? I'm waiting in the car!" Alice shouted, pulling me up short.

I really needed to get myself under control, I needed weed. So I lit up my joint while strutting to the car, waving goodbye to the fuckers from my football team. They were annoying, but all in all alright if they weren't acting stupid as a mule.

Tossing the car keys to Alice, I got in the passenger seat, knowing I would be too high to drive in a couple of minutes. Alice tutted disapprovingly but let me be. She's the only one that understands me, gets me. She's been adopted, too, only she turned out good.

Sighing, I lean my head against the window, staring outside while Alice fiddles with the radio. After avoiding some kind of traffic, we arrived home. I head straight up to my room on the third floor, not in the mood for Esme's hugs or Carlisle's questions about my day. I just wanted to chill and put on a mellow cd.

And that's exactly what I did until my fucking cell phone started ringing 15 minutes later.

It was Rose. I sighed.

Rose and I had a special relationship. We both knew we weren't right for each other, so we put all that couple stuff on the back bench. She was a good fuck and apparently, so was I, but that's all.

She was one of my best friends, but really? She was kind of a heartless bitch, but I needed that sometimes. Someone who's blunt and does not care about sharing your feelings or similar bullshit. It was probably a booty call, but I was not in the mood today

"Hey Rose." I said disinterested.

"Edward, I need you to come get Jasper with me. He's been arrested."

I shot out of bed and grabbed my car keys. Shit was serious.

"I'm on my way. Wait outside your house!"

Jasper and his fucking stunts. Why did I always have to get his ass out of trouble?

I knew the answer, but it still made me furious. He better have some good ass stuff for me as retribution.

I ran out the door.

.-.-.-.-

When I got home, it was pretty late. All lights were out, so my family was probably already asleep.

I stumbled into the doorway, drownsy and out of balance. Sighing I dragged my hand over my face. It was a long day. Even the thank you fuck from Rosalie didn't make up for it. I just wanted to crash and sleep until noon, or 7 a.m., since it's a week night.

Sloppy I walked into the kitchen, hunting for a midnight snack. Mhhh, an apple or a banana. The apple had more vitamins, so that's settled.

The light from the open fridge illuminated the kitchen and the person sitting at the kitchen table. I screamed and clutched my hands to my chest like some little pussy.

The person said nothing. Frightened I walked alongside the wall to the light switch, imagining my horrible death and all horror movie scenes I ever saw that took place in a kitchen.

I flipped the light on, cursing myself for not arming myself with a kitchen knife on the way.

But it wasn't my killer or some psycho child.

It was the Swan girl.

I wanted to sigh in relief. But maybe the danger was not over. Was she some stalker, coming to cut my dick off? She was always staring at me.

Maybe she was on drugs, that would explain the staring. But it doesn't make her less dangerous.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed at her. Ok, probably not the best strategy of survival, screaming at your potential murderer. Slowly I inched forward, hoping to get a hold of the kitchen knife.

All the while she had stared out the window, not even looking at me. Or maybe she was watching me through the glass reflection? Crazy girl. Scary Girl. Psycho Girl.

She ignored me.

"Hey, answer me! Are you trying to cut off my dick? Tell me already!"

Alright, now I sounded like the crazy person.

Slowly she spun her head around, locking her huge pupils on mine. Definitely drugs. Not good.

I was sweating, scared shitless of psycho girl, fearing for my dick. Maybe I could pretend to pass out and when she tries to cut my dick of I overpower her? Risky, but it has potential.

Fuck! I loved my dick!

She opened her lips and I imagined a creepy dark voice coming out of her mouth, in an exorcism kind of way, but her voice was normal. What she said, though, wasn't.

"I live here now."

.-.-.-.-

**BPOV**

Blood.

Dripping from the seat.

Pumping in my ears.

Screams.

They don't stop.

Someone claps their hands over my mouth and they stop.

They're mine.

A police station.

Riley.

Saying thousand words, but only 3 stick.

_They are dead._

Black hair.

Little arms wrapping around me.

Then, bigger ones.

Caramel hair and soft words.

Alice and Esme.

I cry.

I can't see anymore, I only hear their screams.

Not mine any more.

Mom's and Dad's.

A sharp pain in my arm, making me dizzy.

More dizzy.

Blackness.

A room.

Light.

A bed.

Esme again.

Telling me I live here now.

Alice, hugging me.

I don't want it.

Push her away.

Close my eyes.

Dark.

The kitchen.

A window.

Staring, Empty.

Edward.

Screaming at me.

_Who cares?_

I live here now.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it, love it, hate it? Please, please review so I know if the story's any good.<strong>

**Love you guy's**

**Fall-down-Alice**


End file.
